Our Lives Together
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: Small snippets of Jaime and Bart raising their twin sons, David and Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...let's get you guys thinking about the Twin's, shall we?**

CARLOS RODRIGUEZ:

Eye Color: Honey Brown

Hair Color: Ebony

Age: 7

Attitude: Protective, stern, mature.

Skin color: Slightly tanned (Closer to Jaime's skin tone than Bart's.)

Hobbies: Little league Base ball (first base)

OLEST BROTHER

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

DAVID RODRIGUEZ:

Eye Color: Honey Brown.

Hair Color: Dark Auburn.

Age: 7

Attitude: Quiet, smart, loving.

Skin Color: Slightly Tanned. (same at his brother)

Hobbies: Little league baseball (benchwarmer)

Diseases: Asthma

YOUNGEST BROTHER.


	2. Chapter 2

The day they go to the adoption home...isn't exactly the happiest day.

It had been a Friday afternoon. It was supposed to be a sunny April day, happy and warm...the works.

Instead however, the two heroes were given a storm with rain that felt like needles.

"This sucks." Bart had whined as they drove downtown.

"I know. But...it's not all bad; we're going to the adoption house."

"I know...I wonder what They'll be like." Bart sighs with a far gaze.

"Does it mater? They'll be our sons either way."

"I wonder what they'll look like."

"Bart." Jaime mumbles as he comes to a stop.

"I'm just wondering!"

The house was fairly large, with few windows and soft yellow paint.

"We're here." Jaime sighed as they entered.

Bart had gripped Jaime's hand in shock when the sound of crying filled the house suddenly.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Allen and Mr. Reyes." a voice states before a young lady walked into the room.

"Yes." Jaime answered due to the fact that Bart was entranced by the three small children running past them giggling.

"Right this way."

"Come on, Bart." Jaime mumbled.

"They're so cute." the red head had chuckled before following.

"Your interview is with Carlos and David . They just gotten back from Baseball practice. They'll be in soon."

"How old are they?" Bart asked with a small smile.

"They'll turn eight in two months." the lady had said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Jaime has said and that was the end because she had lead them into a small office. She smiled and then walked out, closing the door silently.

"I wonder what They're like." Bart sighs and hugs Jaime's waist tightly.

"You need to calm down, _Angel_." Jaime had chuckled. "They'll be perfect. They'll be _ours_."

"David and Carlos." Bart mumbles with a grin. "David Reyes?"

"It's Rodriguez." a firm voice states from behind Jaime and Bart.

The couple turns to find a young boy standing at the door with a small frown.

He's wearing white baseball pants that are covered in orange sand. His ebony hair is matted to his forehead with sweat and there's a dark blue baseball hat in his left hand.

His right is gripping another smaller one...and suddenly Bart notices the smaller form behind the first boy.

"Hi, I'm Jaime Reyes." Jaime states gently as he stands form his seat.

"Carlos." the boy nods before walking in slowly.

"I'm Bart."

"Hi." the boy smiles slightly at the beaming red head before turning to reveal a small boy. "This is David."

The second boy is thin and small. He has dark auburn hair almost the same shade as Bart's.

"Hi." the second boy's voice is soft, shy, and he reminds Bart of a mouse.

The speedster can see they're related; they have the same button nose and the honey brown eyes that seem to burn right through Bart's big smile in order to analyze everything about him.

"You're twins?" Bart asks with that big smile still on his face.

"We're twins." Carlos confirms with a small shrug.

"I'm younger." David adds with a shy grin.

"I'm older than Bart." Jaime states as he sits back down.

"By two years." Bart sighs.

"Are you two together?" David asks with a small frown.

"Yes...is that a problem?" Jaime asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you want to be our...daddies?"

"Yes...do you want us?" Bart asks.

"We can choose?" Carlos asks in shock.

"Well...if you don't like us, then why would you come home with us?" Jaime asks gently.

"We've never had an interview." Carlos states.

"What? Why?" Bart demands in shock.

He couldn't believe that someone hadn't snatched the adorable boys up yet.

"We're too different." Carlos starts before his brother cuts him off.

"I'm too much trouble." David states with a frown.

"What does that mean?" Jaime asks.

"I have...asthma. And I get sick a lot." David explains, his small hand squeezing his older brother's tightly.

"I don't care. You two are perfect." Bart declares before turning to Jaime. "Right?"

"Right..." Jaime chuckles and watches as Bart stands in order to kneel in front of the two boys.

"We want to take you home and be your parents."

"...you're nice." David states.

"You're both boys..." Carlos mumbles in confusion.

"Yeah..." Bart mumbles softly.

"And...you're like...a mommy?"

"Well...I guess I am."

"and...Mr. Reyes is like a daddy?"

"Yes!" Bart nods.

"So...you're a mommy and a daddy? Not two Daddies?"

"We're both. We want to be your mommy and daddy. Will you let us?"

"Why do you want kids?" David asks softly.

"Because...we want a family." Jaime explains with pink cheeks.

"Carlos?" David turns to the taller boy with puppy eyes. "I like them."

"I...I like them too." Carlos smiles slightly at his brother before turning to the couple. "Will you be our mommy and daddy?"

And that was that.

That was the first day Bart met the kids he'd be loving with Jaime for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**The first week is filled with awkward glances and silent meals. **

**David and Carlos were treated like princes by their new parents, something they weren't used to at all, thus confusing them to the point of frustration.**

**The first time anyone holds an actual conversation is on the Monday of their second week as a family. It's what led to this; to Jaime baby-sitting while Bart's at work rather than the roles being switched. **

**Jaime had holed himself in his home office, supposedly taking care of the boys while Bart was off at work. **

**"Mr. Reyes?" Carlos pokes his head through the door carefully.**

**The ebony was the only one who still didn't call him something formal. His younger brother had taken to calling him Daddy surprisingly and Bart was titled as Dad. **

**"Something wrong?" Jaime asks as he sets down the paper work in his hands.**

**"Baseball game starts in an hour." Carlos states.**

**And suddenly Jaime's brain shifts off work and the fact that he's supposed to be taking care of his kids kicks him in the face.**

**"Oh! Crap-uh...I mean-"**

**"It's fine, Mr. Reyes; I'm used to it." Carlos smiles up at the Hispanic before leaving.**

**"Used to it?" Jaime mumbles to himself as he grabs his car keys and rushes towards the living room.**

**"Daddy!" David's voice is gentler that his brother's but still just as loud when he tries.**

**"Hey, David." Jaime enjoys these moments.**

**The few seconds when David launches himself either onto his legs or into his arms.**

**Carlos refuses to act his age and show affection. He doesn't really like Jaime...but absolutely adores Bart. **

**_'It's just a phase, Jaime; he loves you too.'_ Bart always states with a smile. **

**"Are you watching us today?" David asks as Jaime sets him back onto the floor.**

**"David, Mr. Reyes has work to do." Carlos mumbles just as David grabs his older brother's hand.**

**"I can stay, Carlos." Jaime notices the way the ebony's eyes widen in shock. "That is, if you want me to?"**

**"Oh...um, sure Mr. Reyes."**

**"You can see Carlos pitch today!" David chuckles and drags his brother out of the house and out into the hot Texas air.**

**"I'm not that great." Carlos sighs.**

**The kid lied. **

**Jaime sat through the whole game on the edge of his seat because despite what Carlos said, he was an amazing pitcher for his age. And David...he could hit! And they both were amazing In their own way. **

**Jaime cheered along with the sports moms that surrounded him and he didn't care, because he had kids and...he was proud of them.**

**_Up to bat now is Carlos Rodriguez._ the announcer calls out through his microphone. Jaime looks up to find the ebony drenched in sweat but still glaring at the pitcher in front of him. **

**"Come on Carlos!" Jaime allows himself to scream and ignores it when the Scarab vibrates before speaking.**

_**Jaime Reyes, calm down; your pulse is rising**_

**"Shut it, they're about to pitch." Jaime whispers with a huge smile.**

**Jaime hears the clear ring of aluminum and looks up to find Carlos dashing towards first base.**

**In the end, they win by two points. And when Jaime's attacked by a sweaty David, he chuckles and lifts the small boy onto his left shoulder.**

**"Hey, Mr. Reyes." Carlos is grinning widely when he joins them and Jaime cant stop himself from bending down and lifting the older twin onto his free shoulder.**

**"You guys won!"**

**"What are you doing?" Carlos asks in shock as he clutches onto Jaime's hand.**

**Jaime doesn't respond and when they get to his truck, Carlos chuckles as Jaime buckles him up with a confused frown.**

**"Why does Bart insist on these things?" he Hispanic demands as he wrestles the buckles on their high seats. **

**"Mr. Reyes?" Carlos mumbles with a grin.**

**"Hm?"**

**"Here." the ebony pulls a strap and Jaime hears the clear click.**

**"Oh...thanks." Jaime blushes and moves over to David's.**

**"When is Dad getting off of work?" the Auburn asks.**

**" He should be out soon."**

**When they get home, Bart is in the kitchen...with a two brown bags full of Chinese food.**

**"Dad!" David is the first to attack the red head. Despite the fact that both boys are sweaty and stinky, Bart hugs them and listens to their stories about the game.**

**"Alright, showers then dinner!" Jaime announces after a few minutes of stories. **

**Jaime can hear groans of protest but chuckles when both boys run out of the kitchen and up the stairs.**

**"You did really good." Bart smiles and walks over to Jaime with a smile.**

**"Thanks" Jaime blushes when Bart wraps his arms around his waist. "How was your day?" **

**"Filled with teenagers." Bart answers with a grin as he leans forward and caches Jaime's lips between his own.**

**"hm..."**

_**Jaime Reyes, The Impulse is a distraction! The child is-**_

**"Uh..." Jaime tears away from Bart to find Carlos starring a them with wide eyes and pink cheeks.**

**"Carlos!" Bart pulls away and clears his throat.**

**"I'm just..." the ebony practically runs away.**

**"That was awkward." Jaime whispers.**

**"Definitely." **


	4. Chapter 4

**So...I'm happy. **

**I'm beyond happy. **

**Hope you guys like this little piece!**

They don't click. They're not puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly...

And Jaime doesn't think they'll ever really _fit_. Because they're not meant to. He knows better than anyone that family isn't about being _perfect_.

_Familia_...it's about being there when someone needs you. It's about caring for everyone when they want it _and_ when they don't.

They've all got their flaws.

Carlos doesn't trust anyone besides his brother.

David will never be totally healthy.

Bart still has nightmares about the place he came from.

And Jaime...he's still slightly traumatized from the Reach.

But that's all okay. Because no matter what...no mater how many times one of them falls, there's always someone waiting to catch them.

They don't click.

They're not a perfect family...despite what Bart and Jaime's friends tell them.

It's okay.

Jaime wouldn't have it any other way.

And Bart loves his family just the way it is.

Carlos knows they're different.

None of the other kids in his class have two dads...

Then again, no one in his class has parents as cool as his either.

So in his book...it's okay to be different.

It's okay not to be perfect.

David knows they're not normal.

He knows because of the looks his parents get from his classmate's dads.

He knows because when he asks, Bart just tells him they're special.

David knows they're different because Jaime always has an arm around Bart protectively when they're out in public.

He knows because he sees people whisper and stare.

But he doesn't care.

He doesn't care that they're different, he doesn't care they're not normal.

He doesn't care because his parents love each other.

He doesn't care because his parents love him and his brother despite the fact that they're not picture perfect.

He doesn't care...because he's happy with things just the way they are.

So when they go out to eat dinner...or to go see a movie...no one pays attention to the stares they get.

Bart smiles at the staring teenage boys.

Carlos glares right back at the sneering old men.

Jaime smiles slightly at the squealing teenage girls.

And David...he just hangs on for the ride.

They're not perfect.

But who cares?

They're perfect for each other...and that's all that matters.

That's all they care about.

/

Bart isn't the perfect parent.

He hasn't perfected anything.

He still manages to soak _himself_ in bath water when he gives _David_ a bath.

And he still puts stripes with plaid whenever he tries to dress Carlos.

He still forgets about David's medicine occasionally.

And most of the time, Carlos had to remind him about their multi vitamin gummies.

But that's okay.

It's what makes him their dad.

It's what makes Carlos laugh every morning as they get ready for school and work.

It's what Jaime looks forward to as he leaves the house.

It's what David looks forward to every morning.

It's Bart's routine.

It's their life.

It's okay when Bart mixes up their breakfast plates and cups.

It's okay when Jaime accidentally receives Sunny D Orange Juice instead of his coffee

It's funny when a tortilla lands in front of Carlos and the little boy stares at it with wide eyes.

It's okay.

It's all okay.

Because it's not like any one else is any better.

_Jaime_ isn't the perfect parent either

He's clumsy and nervous and awkward.

He's more comfortable around David because he smiles and laughs.

But at the same time he enjoy Carlos' company because the older boy can sit still and enjoy life.

Jaime Reyes isn't the perfect parent.

He forgets about little kid's sensitive bodies and most of the time walks out into cold weather without bundling up his sons.

He'll forget who's clothes belongs to who and sometimes will have David wearing Carlos' sweaters.

He'll forget about Carlos' ADD medication and will end up with a chatty little boy some weekends.

He'll give David sugar and then rush after the boy through the house desperately trying to calm him down.

He'll sometimes let the boys eat what they want...and then pay the consequences when they're both jumping off the walls.

But it's okay.

It's okay because Carlos doesn't want it any other way and David can't imagine life any differently.

They're not perfect.

They don't click.

They never will.

But they _fit..._sort of_._

They all fit into ach other's lives a little lopsided...but they all fit.

And when Nightwing, Beast Boy, Superboy, or even Arsenal comment on how great of a family Bart and Jaime have...they'll nod and smile.

Because they both know that they may not be perfect...but they're pretty darn close. And that's all they really need.

That's all they really _want_.

Just to fit.

Just a family.


	5. Chapter 5

**So you guys, hope you like this chapter. I liked writing it. **

**Inspiration finally hit me and I was so happy when it did. **

**If you guys have any suggestion for his story, please di tell me.**

**Any picture or videos that you think are really good and deserve to be looked at are welcome too!**

**THIS CHAPTER'S INSPIRATION VIDEO (thanks Hunter!): We Will Not Be Ignored [Young Justice] by Kelso895 ON YOUTUBE**

**REVIEW, ENOY, AND GOODBYE**

**AGE: 13**

David and Carlos aren't the same.

They know that. their parents know that. even their peers know it.

They may be brothers, and they may be twins. but the only thing they have in common is the day of their birth and their adoptive fathers.

They're different. But even though they're not the same, Carlos still takes care of his baby brother.

He still protects him because the need to keep him safe has never quite left his body.

And it's good that is hasn't...

Through the years, David's asthma's only gotten worse.

Eventually he gave up Baseball...and thus stripping him of the little athletic charm he had.

Carlos kept going.

He got good, better than anyone else that played.

And as he grow older, puberty seemed to take a liking to him as well as did the girls in their school.

Carlos became popular...and his brother sank lower and lower through the social latter.

When Carlos was inducted into the 'popular' group, David found a home with the nerds and geeks.

When Carlos' body began to grow in both height and width, David was stuck growing taller and lankier.

But it was okay. Because Carlos still protected him.

Not once was David picked on like the other smart kids.

He was able to talk to some of Carlos' friends without getting laughed at.

Maybe it was because he had charming looks like his older brother, maybe it was because his brother scared the other guys, maybe it was just because he could carry a conversation with ease...whatever it was, it kept Carlos safe all through middle school.

So far at least.

Eighth grade seemed to change them both in ways no one had expected.

Jaime Reyes wasn't the best father. He wasn't really ever home, and when he was he was always in his office.

Bart wasn't all that better, but he was home more often.

They both raised their sons...but even they weren't prepared for the changes that wrecked their boy's lives.

The first change...was noticed by Bart.

The fact that Carlos suddenly seemed to have a friend over every day...while David locked himself in his room for hours on end didn't sit well with Bart.

But the fact that Carlos was suddenly opening up and making friends over shadowed the concern.

Jaime noticed the next change.

David suddenly seemed to be more distant.

He wasn't waiting for Jaime to get home so that he could hug him and tell him all about his day.

Instead, Jaime was having to coax David out of his room with pleads and concerned questions.

Both men noticed how Carlos never talked about his younger brother at dinner anymore. Rather, his newly positive attitude came with stories of his new friends...and his new life.

Jaime was the first to take action.

"Dave?" Jaime mumbles and knocks on his son's locked door.

No answer.

_Jaime Reyes, David is awake. Suggested Tactic: Pick the lock._

Jaime feels his right arm begin to cover and huffs in frustration.

"No!" he hisses and pulls down the sleeve of his shirt. "David?"

"Go away!" the soft voice calls back.

Jaime feels the tightening in his throat quicker than he'd like to admit.

He'd been sent away by Carlos.

But never by David.

_May I continue with the suggested tactic?_

"Do it." Jaime whispers.

David gasps when his door swings open to reveal his frowning father.

"How did you get in here?"

"Key."

"Liar."

Jaime looks up in shock when David holds up the small silver keys that were usually above the door jam of ever room.

"Don't worry about it. What's wrong?" Jaime sits down on his son's bed and looks around.

His lights are off, and the only thing that isn't perfectly clean or placed is the small pile of clothes by the closet.

"Why is something automatically wrong with me?" David asks and swivels in his desk chair uncomfortably.

"I know you."

"No you don't." David scoffs and frowns.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jaime demands with a frown of his own.

"Dad, when's the last time you've actually been home? When's the last time we actually had a conversation?"

"..." Jaime sighs and nods his head in understanding.

"Dad is so much better at this talking stuff."

"I thought I was Dad?" Jaime asks in confusion.

"Daddy...what was I thinking when I started calling you that?"

That hits Jaime hard. Painfully in fact.

"Glad to hear the love, kid."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...I'm almost fourteen. No fourteen year old guy calls his father Daddy."

"Why do you care what other kids do?"

"...shouldn't I?"

"Is that what this is about?" Jaime asks in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting different, David. What's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"...what do you want me to say?"

"The truth?!" Jaime states with a confused frown.

"It's not that easy."

"David, I know it may be hard to believe...but trust me when I say nothing is too hard to believe."

"What is that supposed to mean?" David asks with a small smile.

"Tell you what. You tell me what's going on...and I'll tell you something too."

"What is this something?"

"Something you probably aren't going to believe the first time I tell you." Jaime sees the familiar spark of curiosity string its way across his son's eyes and smiles when the auburn nods.

"Okay...deal."

"Alright...so what's going on?"

"...I don't really know."

"try to figure it out?"

"It started with Jacob."

"Who is that?"

"He's a kid on our grade. He started talking to Carlos...and soon Carlos started talking to a lot of people. At first, it wasn't bad. He was still there for me, everything was still the same. But then Jacob introduced him to Tyson. And things started to get bad. Carlos used to talk to me during lunch sometimes. Suddenly he wouldn't even look my way at all. I know it shouldn't bother me but...it's not like him."

"So...Carlos doesn't have good friends?"

"They're good guys...it's just...they're changing him."

"I'll talk to him-"

"No! You can't." David is clutching Jaime's sleeve tightly now, pleading him with his bright eyes.

"But-"

"No! Promise me. Please?"

"...okay. keep talking."

"Carlos was gone. So I started my own thing. But making friends isn't as easy as Carlos makes it look. There's a few kids I talk to but...anyway, that's not the point. Carlos started eating with them, and the longer he spent with Jake...the more friends he got and the less time he spent with me. I guess I'm happy for him. But I wish there was a place for me in his new life."

"You're his brother. There will always be a place for you."

"Yeah? You haven't seen him! You weren't there. You didn't see it. You still aren't seeing it! You can't look at him and say that he's still the same Carlos. He's changed. Big time."

_Jaime Reyes, David has a very clear point. However, caution is detected. Ask about his own life._

"I know Carlos has changed. But, that's part of growing up. You can't expect him to be the same person for ever. You've changed too."

"How?"

"You're not that happy go lucky kid I met so many years ago. You're mature, and you're smart, and despite what you think you're just as great as your brother."

"Yeah right." David grumbles and Jaime smiles slightly when he finally hits a nerve.

"What?"

"You and Dad always tell me I'm just as good as Carlos. We all know that is a big fat lie. I can't do anything he can."

"Who says you have to be the same to be just as good?"

"He's an athlete."

"You're a brainiac! Trust me, brains are so much better than muscles."

"You just say that because of dad."

"Yes...and because I wasn't like Carlos either. I was like you; kept to my self and longed to be someone I wasn't."

"What did you do?"

"I met some pretty cool kids...and I found that I was okay with who I was. Even if I wasn't who I thought I wanted to be."

"I want to be like him, you know? I wish I could still play ball..."

"You can do so much better. Don't yearn for something you know will never come. Yearn for something you can get. You love to draw." Jaime nods towards his son's wall and smiles at all the drawings.

"What can I do with drawing?"

"A lot of things."

"...Dad is a lot better."

"We aren't talking about Bart. We're talking about you."

"...we talked. Now hold out your end."

"...I don't know-"

"No way, Dad!" You can't do that!"

They're interrupted when Carlos swings the door open and pokes his head through the crack.

"Pop, dad wants to talk to you."

"I'll be right there." Jaime mumbles and sighs. "Later, okay?" he whispers to David softly.

"Promise?"

"Swear."

"Okay...daddy." Jaime grins widely as he leaves the room and ruffles Carlos' hair when he passes.

.. ..

"You wanted to see me?" Jaime calls as he walks into his and Bart's bedroom.

"In here!" Bart calls from the bathroom.

Jaime walks in to find his spouse brushing his teeth in only pajama bottoms.

His hair is still wet, and there's water littering his shoulders.

"Hey, _Angel_." Jaime smiles slightly.

"Hey." Bart finishes and walks over with a smile.

"You heard." Jaime sighs and rolls his eyes when Bart chuckles and nods.

"You were going to tell him."

"...yeah, I was."

"...we should."

"What are we going to tell them when we do? 'Oh by the way, kids, we're superheroes who sneak out at night to protect the city'? Tim and Conner told their kids, look where that got them! There's no way David is going to train and go out there!"

"What about Carlos?"

"What?"

"You said David. What about Carlos?"

"You know what I mean."

"David is just as strong as Carlos."

"I never said he wasn't."

"We should tell them."

"What if they want to join?"

"...They're almost fourteen. I was out there when I was thirteen. Night Wing was there when he was nine! We're all fine. So what if they do? They can train-"

"We're fine physically. But every last one of us...is messed up. Traumas, never ending nightmares, handicapped, they're all end results! I don't want that for our kids, Bart."

"I agree...but they have a say in this too."

"It's our job to protect them."

"And it's their job to make mistakes and to learn."

"What if a mistake leads to something serious?"

"...I don't know what the view me as their mom. You fit the part so well." Bart huffs and shakes his head.

"Smart mouth." Jaime chuckles and shakes his head. "Say we do tell them. When would we? Where would we?"

"Right now. In the living room."

"Two hours before patrol? Are you crazy? They'll follow us!"

"Let them!"

"You're insane."

"You still love me."

"I say we tell David first."

"...I agree."

"He's our best shot at keeping this...some what under control."

"He's level headed."

"I'm right here." Jaime jumps in surprise and turns to find David leaning against the door jam with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey...David." Bart mumbles awkwardly.

"What is it I'm going to be told?"

"...well...I..."

"We need to talk." Jaime states with a sigh.

_Jaime Reyes, caution is the best tactic._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm on a roll today! So enjoy this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW?**

"David, you know we're not...normal."

"Of course. I kind of figures that out the moment I met you guys." The auburn teen smiles from his place between his parents.

Jaime and Bart are on either ends of their son, trying to figure out a way to tell the young boy about their double lives.

"Well...what's so different about us?" Bart asks cautiously.

"You're a gay couple, with two teenage sons who are amazingly successful despite the fact that you're both not all that old.

"Thank you...I think?" Bart mumbles softly.

"There...are things you don't know. Things that we keep from you and have kept from you...since the day you walked into our home." Jaime explains slowly.

"Okay? This is seriously starting to sound like the beginning of one of those mystery books you used to read to me." David mumbles to Bart softly.

"...believe me, this is...a lot worse." the speedster whispers mostly to himself.

"We're not...normal. But we don't mean it in a civilian sort of way. I mean, we're not normal in that society either, but we're not talking about that right now."

_Jaime Reyes, you are not on topic._

"Jaime means that...there's a part of us you don't know about."

"You guys aren't porn stars are you?" David asks suddenly with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

"What?" Jaime demands in shock.

"No! We...we're not. Where did that even come from?" Bart gasps.

"...just...forget it. I've been spending way too much time with Chris."

"Chris?" Bart asks with a raised eyebrow.

_Jaime Reyes, the topic!_

"Right...right. Um...we're...not some of those. But we're...well we're...we're kind of..."

"Can't I just show him?" Bart huffs with a worried frown.

"...I think that's best." Jaime huffs out and stands form the bed.

"Show me what?"

"Keep your eyes on me." Bart instructs as he stands as well.

Jaime closes his eyes and smiles slightly when he feels the familiar gust of wind brush his cheeks and nose.

"Dad?" David gasps and when Jaime opens his eyes, he grins widely at the sight.

Bart is clad in the Flash costume. And one look at the bed is all it takes for Bart chuckle...because Bart's set out his Impulse and his Kid Flash costumes as well.

"Hey..." Bart mumbles and waves sheepishly.

"Dad...oh my god...my Dad is...is..."

"The Flash." Bart states and nods. "Yeah...he is."

"Dad!" David stands and sends Jaime a shocked look. "You knew?!"

"Yeah...I've known. For a while now."

"Wait a minute...how long has this been..."

"Since I was thirteen...I've had my powers longer. David, there are a lot of things you don't know about us."

"Is there anything else I should know?" David demands.

"Well...there's one more major thing." Jaime nods and reaches over to grip Bart's hand tightly.

"There's really more?" David hisses on shock.

_Recommended Tactic: Do no transform completely; the face plate is not a wise choice._

"Well...yeah. A lot more." Jaime sighs and steps back. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." David sighs and nods.

Jaime feels his armor tighten around his skin as it unfolds, but doesn't dare to look away form his son.

"Oh my...oh my god." David whispers and stands suddenly. "No way...no way!"

"Yeah...way. Look, I know this isn't the most Crash experience...but it'll get better. I promise. I mean Yeah...you're seriously feeling the mode right now and no doubt you're wishing for a way out of this, a way to find that it isn't true. But...it's real. It's here and it's reality. Whether you like it or not. And it may not seem Crash now...but believe me...it's totally Crash!" Bart rambles to his son.

"What does that even mean?"

"Bart...I don't think that's helping." Jaime mumbles and pulls the speedster away form the boy gently. "We're not...at the whole Crash-Mode time period yet."

"Oh...my bad."

_Jaime Reyes, David's breathing is irregular._

Jaime looks up to find his son gaping at them.

"This is real."

"...mm-hm."

"This...explains a lot."

"Yeah...so what do you think?" Bart asks and sits beside the boy.

"I think...it's amazing. My parents are...superheroes."

"Yeah..."

"My parents...are superheroes."

"we know...we're your parents." Bart sighs.

"Why didn't I know about this sooner?"

"...we wanted to wait until the right time. We weren't planning on this...it just kind of happened."

"Does Carlos know?"

"No!" Jaime and Bart state seriously.

"And he can't know. At least not now. He's not ready." Jaime explains

"And I am?"

"...Yes! Well...sort of. We know we can trust you." Bart continues.

"You can trust Carlos."

"Not right now, we can't."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"We don't know." Jaime sighs and lets his armor retract. "There's...one more thing though."

"What else?" David asks.

"There's a lot. But...first thing's first."

Jaime sighs and starts pulling off his sweater reluctantly.

"Dad?" David mumbles unsurely.

Jaime Reyes, this is not the wise choice

"This is what gives me my powers." Jaime sighs and turns to expose the scarab to his son.

"what...is that?"

"It's a scarab. An alien piece of tech that's latched onto Jaime's back. It protects him...and me...and you and Carlos...and every one else."

"It's...latched onto you?" David asks as he stands and walks closer.

"There's no way to get it off without me dying." Jaime sighs and feels David's fingers ghost over the blue beetle.

The vibrations are still there, but they're different from when Bart touches it.

It's more like a purr rather than the electrifying feeling of pleasure.

Jaime Reyes...David had potential.

"I don't care, he's not going out." Jaime mutters back.

"What?" The auburn asks in confusion.

"The scarab talks to Jaime a lot." Bart sighs and chuckles.

"It talks?"

"_He_ talks." Jaime states as he pulls his shirt back on.

"...wicked." David chuckles and shakes his head.

"What?" Bart asks in confusion.

"This...all of this, it's so cool!"

"It is? It is!" Jaime smiles widely.

"Um Jaime?" Bart mumbles softly.

"Huh?" Bart looks over to find Bart holding up their comm. Links. "Oh...crap."

"Kon's here. We need to get going."

"Kon?" David asks with a frown.

"That's a story for a later date. We have to go. If your brother asks, we're...alone. In private." Bart explains as he pulls on his cowl and goggles.

"You're leaving?"

"We'll be back before sunrise. I'll drive you to school!" Jaime nods and smiles before allowing his armor to consume his again, faceplate and all.

"Promise?"

"We'll take the long way." Jaime grins and nods.

"Good night." Bart walks over and ruffles their son's hair.

"Be careful." both men nod and squeak in surprise when they're pulled in for a group hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, _Mijo_." Jaime sighs and hugs him back. "We'll be back."

"Come on, Red Robin's here too."

"You guys know Red Robin?"

"You do too." Jaime states with a wide smiles as he and Bart make their way to the balcony.

"I do."

"Good night, David." Bart grins before blurring away.

"See you tomorrow, kid." David watches as Jaime flies off.

"See you tomorrow..." David chuckles and shuts the door carefully.

The auburn makes his way to the bed and stares down at the other two costumes.

"...totally wicked." he sighs before folding them carefully and placing them under the pillows.


	7. Chapter 7

**So...ATTENTION!**

**I really want a picture of this family.**

**Anyone who's willing to do this PLEASE TELL ME?! **

**It'd be the coolest thing ever if someone were to draw them!**

**And you know...my birthday's coming up so...yeah. ; ) **

**PLEASE?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANYWAY!**

**I want your guys' thoughts on this chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE LAST POV?**

**.**

**.**

**DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE EVERYONE ELSE'S KIDS?**

"What took so long?" Conner demands when Bart and Jaime finally arrive.

"Long story." Jaime deadpans.

"We told David." Bart sighs.

"Good...wait, just David?" Tim asks, appearing form the shadows with a frown.

"Carlos isn't ready yet." Jaime mumbles softly.

"How did he react?" Conner asks.

"A lot better than I expected." Jaime confesses as they all get ready to take off.

"Is he dawning on a cape?"

"No." Jaime states sternly. "He's not."

"Jaime..." Bart sighs and smiles slightly before walking over to wrap his arms around his spouse's waist. "Can't you at least let him decide?"

"Bart-"

"I know how you feel about this. But he gets a say too. Come on, _Hair-man-oh_."

"Thirteen years together, and your Spanish still sucks." Jaime sighs before shaking his head. ...we'll talk to him later."

"Good." Bart grins and pecks the other man on the cheek before turning back to their friends.

"Whipped." Tim chuckles.

"Oh like your husband isn't?" Jaime counters with a raised eyebrow.

"I know he is. And that's the way I like it." The ebony states with a smirk.

"I'm right here." Conner states.

"I know." Tim grins before leading them all to the Zeta tube.

Bart's laughter is enough to brighten Jaime's mood.

... ...

"Rise and sine!" Bart shouts before the blanket is ripped away from Jaime.

The Hispanic groans and curls in on him self before cracking open his eyes to glare at the speedster.

"What is wrong with you?" he growls.

"You promised to drive the boys to school. Get up."

"Five more minutes."

"No, Jaime! Get up." Bart shakes him and chuckles when Jaime finally huffs and lays on his back.

"Can't I just pick them up after?"

"No. You promised."

"...kiss me." Jaime sighs and turns to give Bart puppy eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it's been forever!"

"I kissed you good night!" Bart exclaims but crawls over until he's straddling Jaime anyway.

"I need to recharge." Jaime grins and hums contently when he's kissed.

They hadn't done this in a while. They were never awake at the same time in the mornings anymore...thus erasing any chance they get to enjoy each other in the early hours of the day.

"Get up." Bart sighs after one lest languid kiss.

"Fine." Jaime groans.

... ..

David is a morning person. He's happy, despite the fact that the sun wasn't out yet.

His brother was the complete opposite.

Jaime noticed right away as he walked into the kitchen in jeans and a T-shirt.

"What are you wearing?" Carlos asks tiredly.

"Clothes." Jaime deadpans.

"You look good, dad." David nods.

"Thanks. I'm driving you guys today."

"Oh...no can do." Carlos mumbles, suddenly looking a lot more awake.

"What? Why not?"

"...I was kind of hoping to ride the bus."

"You were _hoping_ to ride the bus?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...okay. Sure. It'll just be you and me then, David."

"Awesome."

When Bart walks into the kitchen, he comes just in time to see everyone leaving.

"I'll see you in a bit." Jaime mumbles before pecking him and rushing out the door.

... ...

"News said you guys were in Illinois." David states after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah..."

"You...and Dad...and Red Robin and Superboy."

"Yup..."

"Superboy is Uncle Conner isn't he?" David asks with a grin. "And Uncle Tim is Red Robin."

"How did you...how did you know about Tim?"

"Superboy caught Red Robin on the film the news channel was showing. I've only seen uncle Conner looked so scared for one person."

"True. Bart wants us to talk...you, me and him."

"About?"

"You. Us...your decision."

"I have a decision to make?"

"A long time ago...Bart and I talked about you and your brother. We said that if we ever told you, we'd give you the choice of becoming like us."

"So...I can go out with you guys?"

"Not immediately. But...with some training and some practice...sure."

"That's so cool!" David cheers and grins widely.

Jaime misses this.

David's smiles and grins and outbursts.

"Have a good day at school." he sighs when he pulls up to the school.

"Do I have to?" David groans and slumps in his seat. "Can't I just go to work with you."

"I don't think you want to come see my clean teeth all day." Jaime chuckles.

"It'd be better than going in there."

"What's so bad about it?"

"Did you like high school?" David demands with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point. But Bart will kill me if I let you skip so...sorry."

"I tried. Thanks for the ride, Dad."

"No problem." Jaime chuckles and watches as his son climbs out of the car.

He doesn't miss the looks girls send his way...and he doesn't miss the way David is completely obvious towards them.

Jaime can only chuckle and shake his head before driving away.

.. ..

David hates school.

He hates the cliques, he hates the drama, and he hates the favoritism.

If it were up to him, he'd be homeschooled.

"Move it, twerp." David hears the voice before he feels the shoulder ram into his own.

"Very tough." David rolls his eyes and turns to face the speaker.

"Like you would have done anything else?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I would have!" the boy exclaims with a grin.

"Yeah, right, Mikey!" David laughs and shakes his head.

He only has two friends; Mike and Alexis.

two friends that talked to him for him and not his brother.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Alexis asks with a grin

"Yeah, my dad said is was Crash."

"Cool. I'll bring the flicks." Mike cheers.

"I'll provide the snackage." David grins.

Mike was a pretty boy, a guy David wouldn't have ever thought would talk to him.

But it turned out that under all that perfect skin and high those cheek bones, there was a total science fiction nerd.

"Stellar. I'll catch you guys later." and Alexis was just as bad.

With her tanned skin, and perfect hair, most other Mexicans made fun of her for being different.

But Mike and David welcomed her into their nerd cave with open arms.

"I'll see you in gym class." Mike sighs as he walks off with a pout.

"It's just Biology, Mike; cheer up." David calls.

"whatever!"

David laughs again before heading off to his own class.

.. .. ...


End file.
